


Проводите меня домой

by WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: В городе Тимели большой праздник в честь 4 июля с барбекю, фейерверками, ярмаркой, танцами и... пьяным шерифом, которого Старк просто обязан проводить домой.





	Проводите меня домой

— И что, никакая местная красотка не пригласила нашего шерифа на танец?

К празднику жители Тимели начали готовиться чуть ли не за месяц, чтобы точно ничего не упустить. Хотя Тони Старк считал, что для пьянки достаточно просто накрыть столы. Но местные столяры подготовили не только столы, которые сейчас ломились от щедрот фермеров, но и новенький настил для танцев. Сегодня при свете масляных ламп в импровизированной оркестровой яме местные музыканты играли зажигательную музыку, чтобы молодежь могла на этом самом настиле стесать не одну подметку. Сам Тони в честь самого важного для их страны дня приложился к бутылке еще с утра. Так что подходил он к компаниям своих знакомых уже слегка навеселе. И вот наконец за толпой горожан он увидел Стива, который стоял в стороне от столов с угощениями, подпирая спиной телеграфный столб.  
Тони действительно был уверен, что местные красавицы давно охмурили их красавца шерифа и утащили набивать мозоли на пятках. Но Роджерс стоял здесь и даже держал в руке стакан. По блеску в голубых глазах Тони опытным взглядом знатока определил, что Стив здорово пьян. 

— Расслабляешься? — Старк дружески похлопал Стива по плечу.

— Не только же тебе напиваться?

— У меня повод был.

— Повод? Какой же повод?

— Праздник, — Старк широко улыбнулся.

— Тони, у тебя каждый день как праздник, — Роджерс осуждающе покачал головой и сделал глоток из своего стакана.

— Сегодня можно, если даже наш шериф напился как сапожник.

— Горожане, — Роджерс как-то обреченно вздохнул, посмотрев на выпивку, что держал в руках.  
Тони понимающе покивал и пристроил спину к тому же столбу, решив, что отлично проведет остаток вечера в компании Стива. Старк действительно все прекрасно понимал. Горожане, да и фермеры хорошо относились к Роджерсу, поэтому в столь знаменательный праздник чуть ли не каждый счел своим долгом выпить с шерифом. Так что к тому моменту, как Стив добрался до места празднования, он уже был в стельку пьян.

Тони не нравилось, когда Стив так напивался. Случалось это редко, но Роджерс совершенно не умел следить за тем количеством алкоголя, которое потреблял, так что, направляясь домой, запросто мог заснуть где-нибудь прямо на дороге. Тони и сам часто напивался так, что не помнил самого себя. Но это был единственный для него способ заглушить выстрелы, которые все еще звучали в его голове. Каждую ночь он видел одни и те же сны о войне, слышал крики и стоны тех, кто умирал на поле боя по его вине. И только крепкий алкоголь позволял Старку хоть иногда засыпать без снов и не просыпаться посреди ночи с криками и в холодном поту. Алкоголь постепенно становился наркотиком, без которого он уже не мог существовать. Страшно и подумать, но только бутылка виски делала Старка тем самым весельчаком, каким знали его друзья.

От первых залпов фейерверка, похожих на взрыв шрапнельной мины, вздрогнул даже Старк. Стив, который явно придремал под боком у друга, выронил стакан и едва не свалился на землю, не удержавшись на ногах. Но Тони вовремя подхватил его, прижав к себе.

— Вот и дождались фейерверков, — усмехнулся Старк, не выпуская шерифа из своих объятий, когда тот удивленно посмотрел в ночное небо, где распускались яркие цветы.

Тони даже обрадовался тому, что на них никто не обращал внимания. Не каждый день небольшой городок мог позволить себе такой праздник с фейерверками, так что все побросали закуски и танцы, обратив свои взоры на небо. А Старк в это время мог безнаказанно обнимать Стива и даже запустил пятерню в его светлые волосы, заставив пьяный взгляд голубых глаз сфокусироваться на себе. Тони судорожно облизнул губы, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не поцеловать Роджерса. 

— Пойдем, я провожу тебя домой, — с трудом прошептал Тони, понимая, что если он сейчас не сделает что-то полезное, например, не отведет пьяного шерифа домой, то точно совершит глупость, даже еще на глазах у всего города.

Да и не стоило видеть горожанам, в каком состоянии может быть их любимый и непогрешимый шериф. Так что, взвалив руку Стива к себе на плечо, Тони повел его от Главной улицы, где проводился праздник, на задворки, решив сократить путь до дома Роджерса. Но в тамошнем полумраке Стив стал спотыкаться буквально на каждом шагу, и Тони снова вывернул на Главную улицу, которая еще была освещена масляными фонарями. Тем более, чем дольше путь до дома, тем больше свежего воздуха, а значит, возможно, алкоголь хоть немного выветрится из головы Стива.

— Сколько же ты выпил сегодня? — проворчал Тони, когда Роджерс в очередной раз запутался в собственных ногах.

Стив запрокинул голову так, словно пытался сосчитать звезды на ночном небе, а потом глубокомысленно изрек:

— Много.

— Я вижу, что много.

— Тони?..

— Что?

— Подожди, мне плохо. Мне надо передохнуть.

Старк обреченно вздохнул, остановившись. Он и сам был сегодня не слишком трезв. Но впервые не Стив тащил его домой, а совсем наоборот. И теперь Тони понимал, как Стиву с ним иногда бывало тяжко. Он остановился, продолжая удерживать Роджерса за талию. Тот постоял немного и стал медленно оседать на землю, явно порываясь задремать в таком удобном для него положении.

— Нет-нет, дружище, так дело не пойдет. Я не донесу тебя на руках до твоего дома.

Тони огляделся и потащил шерифа к городской конюшне, логично предположив, что, может быть, удастся взять лошадь и довезти пьяного Стива до дома. Но уже в конюшне Роджерс сделал пару шагов вперед, рухнул в большой стог сена и закрыл ладонью глаза, явно пытаясь так спастись от пьяного головокружения. Старк лишь обреченно вздохнул и устроился рядом. Похоже, горожанам с утра предстоит найти на конюшне страдающих от похмелья местного пропойцу и их благородного шерифа, которые явно переборщили с алкоголем на празднике.

Конечно, Тони давно мечтал оказаться в одной постели с шерифом. Но в его мечтах это были не конюшня и стог сена. И Стив Роджерс лежал в его объятиях, а не валялся пьяный под боком. Но иногда судьба преподносит подарки в искаженном виде. От этого Тони не становилось лучше. Он был настолько возбужден такой близостью с предметом своего обожания, что не мог побороть пошлых мыслей, упорно лезущих в голову.

— Тони?

— Я думал, ты уже спишь, — буркнул в ответ Старк, нехотя возвращаясь в реальность из мира своих фантазий.

— Тони?

— Ну что такое? Ты невыносим, Роджерс, когда пьян.

Старк приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть на своего друга, который удобно устроился в сене. И Стиву этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы схватить его за длинные кончики боло и потянуть к себе. Тони оказался в весьма опасной ловушке. Стив не собирался отпускать несчастный галстук, и Старк нависал над ним, практически уткнувшись носом в лицо. Горячее дыхание Стива приятно щекотало кожу. И Старк послал здравый смысл к черту и просто поцеловал Стива, который явно сам на это напросился. Роджерс отпустил боло и крепко обнял Тони за шею, отвечая на поцелуй.

— Стив. Стив. Стив... Ты же понимаешь, что делаешь?

С трудом оторвавшись от столь желанных губ, Тони обхватил ладонями лицо Роджерса, заставляя того посмотреть прямо в глаза. Старк все еще не верил в то, что происходило. Стив пьяно кивнул головой в ответ и сам снова потянулся за новым поцелуем. У Старка все завертелось перед глазами, когда его накрыло волной возбуждения. Он словно только что сорвал джек-пот, получил то, о чем так давно мечтал. Пьяный Стив Роджерс сам упал в его объятия.

Пьяный Стив Роджерс.

На миг Тони помедлил, оторвавшись от губ Стива. Он понимал, что сейчас бессовестно пользуется состоянием своего друга. Старк давно желал Стива, сотни раз прокручивал в безумных фантазиях то, что бы он мог сделать, если бы тот сказал ему «да». Но Стив был «хорошим парнем», за ним увивались девчонки, которым он часто делал безобидные комплименты. Но никогда Тони не замечал того, чтобы хоть одна запала ему в душу. Ни к одной из местных барышень Роджерс не ходил с букетами цветов и даже не пытался приглашать на прогулки. Старку казалось, что Стив был женат и влюблен только в свою работу. И уж тем более сложно было представить, что его могли интересовать мужчины. Но сейчас Стив так целовал его в ответ, будто то, что целовал он мужчину и лучшего друга, никак его не волновало.

Пьяный Стив Роджерс. 

Старк тоже был пьян, потому смело загасил все зачатки собственной совести. Наверное, утром им обоим будет стыдно, но ведь то будет утром. Сейчас же в висках Старка шумела кровь, собираясь в тугой комок возбуждения где-то внизу живота. У него давно никого не было — с того самого момента, как он понял, что его возбуждают не местные девчонки из салуна, а образ шерифа Роджерса. Стыдно, наверное, желать своего друга, но Тони Старк продал свою совесть за деньги еще во времена Гражданской войны.

Тони рванул рубаху на груди Стива, дрожащими пальцами развязывая красный галстук, чтобы впиться жадным поцелуем-укусом в шею и сорвать страстный стон с губ Роджерса. Старка буквально колотило от нахлынувшего возбуждения, от осознания того, что он наконец-то получил так давно вожделенное. В голове у Тони билась мысль, что если Стив сейчас придет в себя и попросит остановиться, то он, конечно же, так и сделает. Но, поймав горящий от возбуждения взгляд Роджерса, Старк понял, что нет — он не остановится, не сейчас, когда Стив так же сильно желал его.

Именно с этой мыслью Старк трясущимися руками сражался с ремнем на своих брюках, а потом принялся за Роджерса, стараясь как можно быстрее добраться до столь желанного тела. Стог сена не самое лучшее место для того, чтобы заниматься любовью, да еще и конюх легко мог застать местных шерифа и кузнеца с голыми задницами. Но Тони сейчас было все равно, даже если бы сюда заявилась вся кавалерия штата во главе с генералом.

— Стив, ты только мой, понимаешь?

Ответить ему Тони не дал, жадно припав к губам. Он целовал его так, словно это был последний раз, словно у него больше не будет такого шанса. А что, если и правда после этого Роджерс даже на выстрел не подпустит его к себе? Старк прижал к себе Стива. Его губы снова заскользили по шее, оставляя укусами метки. Старку нравилась мысль о том, что утром на шее у Роджерса останется цепочка из мелких следов, которые тому придется стыдливо прятать под платком. Пальцы Тони заскользили у самого основания возбужденного члена Роджерса, осторожно поглаживали мошонку. Он сжал плоть сильнее, лаская указательным пальцем ствол, а потом неторопливо заскользил по всей длине, не желая оттолкнуть Стива своей напористостью или уж тем более причинить дискомфорт. Ночь только началась, а в запасе у Старка было слишком много фантазий. Тем более, даже такие простые ласки сорвали с губ Стива протяжный стон, а сам он наконец-то расслабился в крепких объятиях друга, откинул голову назад, позволяя тому жадно прикусывать зубами кожу на шее. 

Именно такой горячий, податливый Стив нравился Тони. Именно таким он являлся ему по ночам. Когда Тони не снилась война, он видел в своих снах именно Стива, который так же горячо отвечал на все его ласки. И наконец-то сегодня, хоть и под действием алкоголя, настоящий, а не иллюзорный Стив ответил на его желания. 

В какой-то момент он смог оторваться от Роджерса и посмотреть на него. То, что Тони увидел, заставило его рассмеяться против воли. Стив Роджерс преспокойно спал, удобно устроившись в соломе, разомлев от горячих ласк. Черт возьми, Стив просто спал, а Старк-то уже готов был трахнуть своего лучшего друга в городской конюшне!

— Я же говорил, что тебе нельзя пить!

Старк откинулся на спину, понимая, что ему придется заканчивать все самому, как и всегда, когда его в холодной постели настигали горячие мысли о красавчике шерифе. Он обхватил ладонью напряженный член, заскользив от основания вверх. Несколькими движениями, лаская пальцами головку члена, Тони достиг того самого вымученного оргазма и замер, понимая, что лежать на соломе все-таки неудобно. Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на мирно спящего Стива.

— Ты знаешь, наверное, я сам тебя убью, когда ты проснешься. Сколько ты еще будешь издеваться надо мной, Роджерс?

Естественно, ответа от мирно спавшего шерифа Старк не получил. Он улыбнулся, понимая всю абсурдность положения, в которое попал. Но Стив ответил ему, Стив желал его, а, значит, даже трезвый шериф города Тимели просто так от него теперь не уйдет.


End file.
